Where Do I go From Here
by x0lid0wun xx3
Summary: [ Hermione's POV ] Malfoy has started a vicous rumour about Hermione and Hermione felt isolated. Who came to the rescue ? None other than Harry. One Shot. HHR. R&R ! Thanks [


_Where do I go_

_Every direction seems to be against the flow _

_and Who will I be _

_and what does it mean to just believe_

I ran for it. Everyone knew it. The whole school knew it. And even if they knew it was impossible to happen, they still believed every single word he said. It wasn't true though. Nothing was anymore. Malfoy has been spreading rumors about me that I tried to kiss him but it wasn't me who tried to do anything. It was him. _HIM_. Unbelievable. That's so like him to spread some crap like that.

_So tired of having to choose _

_Where I'll be and what I'm gonna do_

I closed the door shut behind me. It's been a long time since I was last here. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I wonder if she's alive. Well literally. She can't really be alive since she's already dead. I looked around and no sign of her. I looked around one more time before sitting down but she wasn't anywhere here. Just when I was about to sit down, she pops out from one of the bathroom stalls.

"What are you doing in here ?" she asks me like she's never seen me before

"Even you throwing me out of place ?" I asked her back

"Well – no. I was just wondering what are you doing here,"

"Everyone's throwing there rocks at me. That's why Im here. For hiding,"

_Lost in confusion and I feel like I'm losing' it all_

_Where do I go from here_

_With all this confusion _

_Now who's gonna brake my ball _

_There's no one left to call Nothing is clear _

_where do I go from here _

"Well shouldn't you be with Harry ?"

Harry. The only person I could have relied on. Next to Ron. But them too believed the rumors that was floating around the corridors. At least they acted like they believed it. Either of them really told me that they believed it but it seemed like it. It was such a stupid thing if you asked my opinion. I didn't even do anything and now he's trying to make me look bad in front of everyone.

"He let me down," I sighed

"Are you sure ?" she asked me buzzing around me like a bee

"Yes Im sure,"

"So you mean he _told_ you that he didn't want to be your friend no more ?"

I knew what she was trying to say. She was trying to get me talk to Harry since he didn't really say anything.

"No. He acts like it,"

"Well if you are the brightest witch of your age you should have known from the beginning that there's a big difference between knowing and acting,"

_Did I let you down _

_My good intentions never seem to come around _

_and I have to believe _

_ohhhhh but there's a message I can see _

I left the bathroom since Myrtle didn't really help anything but added more thoughts to my mind. She was right. And I was wrong. Harry never said anything but at the same time he never said anything to put a stop in the rumors. He knew that I've never liked Malfoy. He knew that I wouldn't do anything like that. But at the same time I knew he was having second thoughts about it since I never told him who I liked . . . . HIM.

Ohhh I can't tell whats up or down

My head is spinnin' all the time

Everytime that i turn around there's another useless sight,

I wanna know but I dont know which way i'm gonna go

"Slut, get out of here !" hollered Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend

At first I ignored her. But she just started to talk like she was there. Like she knew exactly what happened

"Trying to kiss someone else's boyfriend !"

I pulled out my wand. Just then a person behind me stopped me from getting my wand from my pockets. I looked up and it was Harry.

_Where do i goo.. _

_mmmm... tell me where do i go_

After that scene from the hall, Harry hasn't said a word to me.

"Tell me ... why did you stop me ?" I broke the silence by asking

"Cause you're my friend,"he said

"It's like you cared –"

"I do,"

"No .. You don't. Cause if you did you would have been there fo me ever since the rumor started,"

"I was,"

"No,"

Just then in the corner of my eye, he leaned forward and kissed me. Kissed me. KISSED_ ME_. I looked like a complete fool I bet. I didn't even kissed back. But he never pulled away. I think he wanted a response. So I did. I kissed him back. I was so shock that I did. And I didn't even had to tell him I liked him.


End file.
